rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Non canon Messed up rp: Tied Flat
This is a rp between Me (DXS) and Y Tiger Characters Ariona the bat (DXS) Aaron the Tasmanian Tiger (Y Tiger) Roleplay 1 Ariona: *sleeping in her bed* Aaron: *sleeping in his bed, the light shining on his sleeping figure. Not once was he awaken by such rays, and they won't wake him again.* Ariona: *starts waking up, stretching and sees a note on her desk* ooo~ a note! *she reads the note* Aaron: *Snores away like normal, hugging the pillow in his bed.* Zzzz...ZzzzZzzz... Ariona: *finishes reading the note* a--- love letter--- by my--- classmate--- Aaron? how sweet, that sleepy head was cute anyways. Aaron: *his alarm goes off, he groans and sits up, looking at the thing like it was a bug.*... *He quiet turns the alarm off, standing up and yawns.* Can't I sleep in... *He groans to himself, noting his sister was gone.*Out going to a party I assume... That sis of mine... Ariona: *is at his door trying not to make too much noise as she knows him very well, she knocks* Aaron: *yawns, stretching before walking to the door. He doors it a bit, she could tell he just woke up.* ...Mmm...? Ariona: hello, I am one of your classmates, sorry if your sis bugs you a lot, Aaron Right? Aaron: *He yawns.* Yes, I'm Aaron. I assume your one of Andromeda's friends since you know her? *He blinks his tired, dull dark emerald eyes.* Ariona: i am not like your sis actually, i don't go to parties or drink and that stuff, i am more mature than that. Aaron: *His left ear twitched*Hm, I never said you had to be like her to be friends with her. *He yawns once more, his tail sway a bit.* Ariona: yes I am but I think your very cute in my opinion, although I am the same age as you, I really like you, your cute when you sleep. Aaron: *At first, he didn't seem to know what was going on, through he started blushing a bit when the worse finally repeat themselves in his head.* And you watch me in my sleep? *He didn't sound disturbed when he asked." Ariona: no silly, you sis tells me everything when she is sober, but I just think your cute. Aaron: *He blushes, glancing away.* I'm surprise my sis says anything about me, she normally doesn't like talking about me. *He looks at her.* So, is that all your really here for...? *He yawns, through he wasn't trying to be rude.* Ariona: not exactly, I just cam by to spend some time with out you sis and with you. Aaron: Oh... Well, there isn't much to do... But, alright... *He opens the door for her, lucky he was wearing some pants.* Ariona: thanks *walks in* Aaron: *Yawning, going to the couch.* You can look around and whatever. *He goes onto the couch, yawning.* Ariona: *yawns a bit, then looks around* Aaron: *Already passed out on the couch, sleeping with a pillow*Zzzz... Ariona: *she notices him sleeping, acts quietly* Aaron: *Snoring, hugging the pillow as he sleeps* ZzzzzZzzz... Ariona: *she starts quietly walking up to him* Aaron: *Sleeping deeply, hugging the pillow* Zzzz.... Zz-Zzzz... Ariona: *slowly and quietly gets on her knees* Aaron: *His left ear twitched, he groans and slightly moves, but goes back to snoring.* Zzzz... Ariona: *is asleep on the floor next to the couch, with her pillow she brought* zzzzz..... Aaron: * He yawns, waking up because he wasn't used to someone else in his room.* Mmm...? Ariona: *in deep sleep* zzzzZZZzzzz... Aaron: *He watches her, yawning as he sits up, rubbing his eyes a bit* Ariona: *is still asleep, she cant wake up as she is in deep sleep* Aaron: *He sighs, picking her up and setting her on the couch as he was standing now.* Ariona: *on the couch sleeping, and blushing at the same time* Aaron: *Pets her head once, yawning before going over and getting some water for himself.* Ariona: *still asleep, blushing harder* Aaron: *Finishes drinking, he goes and gets a shower. He didn't really care very much if others saw him naked.* Ariona: *starts waking up* Aaron: *finishes taking a shower, wrapped in a towel as he goes make breakfast for himself.* Ariona: *rubs her eyes and gets up moaning* Aaron: *He yawns, finishes making himself cereal and starts eating.* Ariona: morning Aaron *looking at him while he eats* Aaron: *He blinks*Morning *He glance away.* Mmm... Ariona: *helps herself to breakfast* Aaron: *Finishes eating but he falls asleep*Zzzz...